Suspension
by Hime no Kowai Shumi
Summary: A quick one-shot. The summary's inside. Prompt by MissWritingStorysObsessed.


**Suspension**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned SVU, but sadly, I don't. Law and Order: SVU belongs to Dick Wolf. I own nothing.**

**Spoilers: Season 3, episode 18 "Guilt"**

**Summary: The squad**** visits Alex after she is suspended and is surprised at who opens the door. **

**A/N: So this prompt was given to me by MissWritingStorysObsessed. It's set the weekend after Alex gets suspended by Liz. Pre-established Cabenson.**

It had been a split-second decision. The knock on the door surprised them both, having not heard the intercom buzz, but still the brunette detective dutifully went to the door, money in hand. Normally, she'd have looked. It had been a split-second decision not to. Expecting dinner, she opened it without looking through the peephole, and rather unpleasantly discovered her partner and captain standing in the hallway. They looked as shocked as she felt. Fear shot through her body. How could she explain why she was here? _Stay calm, Benson_. Behind her, she heard the couch creak softly, Alex's low sigh as the attorney resumed laying on her back, staring at the ceiling; the sound of the TV high enough to know the attorney had not yet caught on to why she was taking so long.

She blinked, once again focusing on the situation at hand. Slamming the door in her boss and partner's faces wouldn't look good, but the attorney wasn't up for visitors.

"Captain. El. What…uh…what are you two doing here?"

"We were coming to see how Alex was holding up." Elliot's voice held confusion and surprise.

"What are you doing here, Liv?" Cragen asked, his own confusion was evident, "Thought you said you had some errands to run since you have the weekend off." She could see the wheels turning in his head. _This is not happening_.

"I…" She heard the attorney get up, her near quiet footfalls against the hardwood of the living room, "I uh…"

"I'm in no mood for visitors." Turning, she saw the blonde leaning against the doorframe of the living room, her arms wrapped around her middle. Her eyes were red-rimmed from crying most of the day, and she'd barely slept since Thursday night when she'd been suspended, but even with her face free of make-up, the detective found the woman gorgeous, completely breath-taking. The no-nonsense tone makes the men wince. The brunette can't help the small smile from gracing her lips.

Cragen's voice turned to that of a concerned father; it's one that Liv recognized easily, "How are you doing, Alex?"

The attorney stepped away from the doorway to approach them, the old NYPD T-shirt becoming visible for just a moment before it's obscured as she wrapped her arms around the brunette's waist, resting her chin on her shoulder, "Better with Liv here." She graces the men with a small smile (the evidence of her exhaustion and depression becoming clear, as the smile is dim). She lifted her chin off the brunette's shoulder before taking her hand, pulling her away from the door, "Thanks for stopping by." She lets the men get no word in edgewise, the soft smile still in place, and shut the door in their faces.

"Alex!" Olivia gasped, her mouth dropping open as she sputters, "you…you…"

The blonde pressed a small kiss to the detective's lips, "You won't get in trouble, Liv."

"But, Alex…" The attorney turned away from her, heading back into the living room, the confidence that she'd displayed leaving her almost instantly. "Hey," Olivia gently grabbed her hand, a frown gracing her lips, "I love you."

Alex smiled softly, allowing the other woman to pull her into a hug, "I love you too."

Before they have a chance to separate, another knock sounds at the door. Gently releasing her girlfriend, Olivia moved to the door and looked through the peephole. Relieved, she opened the door to see a Thai deliveryman. Food received and the man paid, the two settled into the living room.

* * *

Alex rested softly between the brunette's legs, allowing the detective to feed her, even though she wasn't feeling very hungry. She knew, however, that it was her depression over what had happened. Sam may never wake up. And it was her fault because she pushed him to do the sting operation. She felt tears well up in her eyes for what seemed like the hundredth time that day.

"It's okay, Lex," The brunette's voice broke through her self-pity, her fingers gently wiping away the stray tears that had leaked through her shut eyes, "It's all going to be okay."

She thanked God every day for Olivia. Without her, she didn't know where she'd be. Leaning back into the brunette's embrace, she leaned up and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips, "I know. It just…"

"It hurts."

"Yeah." She paused to accept the bite of Pad Thai the brunette held out on chopsticks, "Mrs. Cavanaugh will never forgive me if Sam doesn't wake up."

"You need to forgive yourself first."

"I know."

Whatever the detective was going to say is cut off by a knock at the door. Moving around the blonde, she walked over to the door, looking through the peephole. John and Fin. _Lovely_. She opened the door with a smile on her face.

"Olivia, what are you doing here?" Munch asked, and the brunette had to stop her eyes from rolling. That was nearly exactly what the Captain had said.

"You two first." The brunette replied, her eyes darting between the two partners.

"We wanted to see how Alex was doing," Fin answered, his eyes narrowing slightly, backing his partner's play, "What about you, Liv?"

"She's staying with me until her apartment's plumbing is fixed," Alex is once again at the living room's doorway, "Why do I keep getting unnecessary visitors today?"

"We just…" Munch began.

"I get that everyone is worried about me, but I'm fine," she reached for the detective's hand as she stood next to the brunette, "I've got Liv if I need anything."

* * *

As they watch the partners head for the elevator, Alex let out a low sigh and turned to look at Olivia, "Is it too much to ask that the doorman buzz up visitors?"

"He probably saw their badges and figured it was police business," she gently took Alex's hand and pulled her close as she shut and bolted the door, "How about we get a shower and then I give you a massage?"

Alex smiled softly, "I'd like that."

Olivia smiled and followed the blonde to the bathroom. She'd do anything to help Alex through her suspension and the guilt she was feeling.

**A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed this one-shot. I'll work on Chapter 3 of "Hanging by a Thread" a little later today if I get the chance. Hopefully that'll be up before Christmas. Well, I hope to have chapter 4 before Christmas too. Anyway! I truly hope you all liked this. I hope everyone who celebrates Thanksgiving had a great one! I know I did! Please review!**

**Hime no Kowai Shumi **


End file.
